<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inverse by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433668">Inverse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paint the Sky [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dimension Travel, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, Hurt Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Millefiore Famiglia - Freeform, Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Tired Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, do not copy to another site</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Midoriya Izuku hasn't known a life without shackles. </p><p>Quirkless. Weak. Worthless.</p><p>But when he thought his chains would finally come off, Izuku finds them tighter than ever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead &amp; Nedzu, Byakuran &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paint the Sky [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inverse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku is probably in shock from crossing dimensions, but that doesn’t matter.</p><p>
  <em>This guy is crazy!! </em>
</p><p>The white man - <em>Byakuran</em>, as he introduced himself - explained some stuff about this world. It was… weird, but makes more sense than quirks. Oh, and he’s apparently in the mafia now. Joy.</p><p>Somehow, Byakuran knew where Izuku was from. The same ring Izuku dons adorns Byakuran’s hand as well. Izuku shortly wonders if Byakuran and he shared the same powers, and is quickly proven right by Byakuran declaring Izuku an alternate version of him.</p><p>At least Byakuran offered him some asylum, taking him in until Izuku can make a living for himself.</p><p>
  <em>What did I get myself into?</em>
</p><p>—</p><p>Byakuran is so excited! He has a new toy to play with. Good thing too, everyone else except his dear Yuni was getting so boring.</p><p>And this one comes from a parallel world! The one with quirks, if he isn’t mistaken.</p><p>Of course, only Byakuran can use the Mare Sky Ring to its full potential, so that must mean little Izuku is an alternate version of himself. Deciding to be nice, he had explained the basics of his world.</p><p><em>I’ll have to introduce him to Yuni-chan</em>, he absentmindedly ponders. <em>Tsu-chan too</em>.</p><p>He pops another marshmallow in his mouth and giggles as Izu-chan questions his life choices on the floor of his office.</p><p>This would be fun, indeed.</p><p>—</p><p>Nedzu picks up his contraption, a disfigured replica he had constructed from the notes left behind. Without knowledge of the power source, he could not fully recreate the dimension-travel device. He would have to identify and study the strange energy in order to power his apparatus.</p><p>Speculations run through his head at light speed, Nedzu’s eyes running over the blueprints.</p><p>
  <em>But of course! The research provides enough information to create a sensor of sorts. With that, I could glean more information on this energy source. </em>
</p><p>He sips his tea merrily before picking up a circuit board.</p><p>—</p><p>Aizawa Shouta doesn’t know what he did to deserve this. Maybe it was expelling this year’s class?</p><p>Currently, he’s walking around Musutafu for no apparent reason, a demon-rat holding a misshapen piece of machinery perched on his shoulder. He sighs and buries his face deeper into his scarf.</p><p>
  <em>I’m not paid enough for this shit. </em>
</p><p>A cheerful yank of his hair later, and they were off to a more secluded alley. A few homeless mill around, eyeing the two suspiciously. Shouta knows that they can’t hurt him, but their stares leave him exposed, like he’s on a dissection table.</p><p>“Ah, there,” Principal Nedzu exclaims, the device lighting up purple. “There’s someone here with the violet variant of the energy!”</p><p>A haggard child peers at them from the shadows, his eyes glowing the same violent amethyst as the device. He bares their teeth, clutching a scant blanket close.</p><p>Shouta’s just about ready to kidnap them, but he tears the part screaming <em>“TINY FERAL CHILD! MUST ADOPT!”</em> out of his head and lets objectivity take over.</p><p>“Facinating,” Nedzu breathes, reminding Shouta of his original task. “It seems we are in need of a stakeout.”</p><p>Shouta groans.</p><p>—</p><p>Izuku doesn’t know what to think about the white uniform Byakuran’s shoved him into, or what it means for his future.</p><p>On one hand, he’s close to tears with how nice Byakuran’s being to him. No one’s ever cared this much before, except probably Mom. But that’s her job, to take care of him, like all moms do. Byakuran gave him a place to stay, a place to belong, just because they were alternate versions of each other! Hell, even Izuku wouldn’t be this nice to himself, it’s not like he deserved it or something.</p><p>But Byakuran was a little… messed up. He kept talking about gaining the Arcobaleno Pacifiers and Vongola Rings. Izuku knows what they are and how powerful they are, he’s seen the destruction they wreaked on some parallel worlds. Byakuran said he would protect them and unite the world, and Izuku thinks he can do it, really, but the manic glint in the Millefiore’s boss’ eyes didn’t settle Izuku’s conscience one bit.</p><p>He sighs to himself, scanning the room carefully. A twin bed in one corner, shelves lining the walls, and an adjacent bathroom. Everything is white.</p><p>Izuku locks the door, turns off the lights, and curls up on the bed.</p><p>There are no All Might posters, no hero action figures, no pictures of him and Mom.</p><p>There is only cold silence and cold white.</p><p>—</p><p>Izuku’s first night in another world is spent crying himself to sleep wondering if this was truly the right choice to make.</p><p>—</p><p>From that moment, his days are a monotonous cycle under Byakuran’s care. Flame training, Mafia rules, and hunting down the Arcobaleno, one by one.</p><p>The sky is drowned by the ocean on a dark day.</p><p>—</p><p>The months pass. Izuku’s eyes grow dimmer, his step depressed. His life is nothing more than a toy of Byakuran’s, a lesson learned quickly in his stay.</p><p>The only solace is Yuni-chan, Izuku supposes. Misery loves company, and the both of them were plenty miserable.</p><p>God, Izuku was so foolish back then. He should’ve run when he had the chance, should’ve never accepted that man’s deal.</p><p>But here he is, no heroes, a prisoner of himself.</p><p>—</p><p>Then Tsuna-san comes, a blaze of fire and gentle smile. Izuku yearns, but can never reach. The Vongola try, but they are only one third of the Tri-ni-sette.</p><p>The earth stands strong, but is swallowed by the ocean eventually.</p><p>Tsuna-san dies. Izuku is sad, but does not cry. Disappointment is nothing new for him.</p><p>In the privacy of his room, Izuku mourns for that beautiful smile, gone forever. Another thing lost by Byakuran’s hand.</p><p>—</p><p>A promise is made and a promise is broken.</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll come back for you, Izuku-kun. I swear it on my Dying Will.” </em>
</p><p>—</p><p>Shouta hates stakeouts with burning passion, this one in particular.</p><p>It’s night, it’s cold, and Nedzu is hogging the blanket.</p><p>Most importantly though, it’s taking forever.</p><p>They’ve been observing the child for hours from the rooftop now with nothing to show except for a name. <em>Kyouya</em>, another street urchin called him.</p><p>Shouta is quite sure that this Kyouya is faking sleep. He’s proven right when twenty minutes later, the boy gathers a cheery yellow bird and small hedgehog, pulling out a probably stale bagel from his blanket.</p><p>Nedzu leans forward, a camera in his paws and device in his lap. The blanket pulls away from Shouta even more, irritating him further.</p><p>Shouta grunts and focuses on the kid.</p><p>Kyouya holds his hands over the bagel and, as if mustering resolve, lights his hands with amaranthine flames.</p><p>The machine, which was only emitting a soft hum earlier, lets out a sharp <em>hweeeeeeeeeee</em>, not quite loud enough for the sound to reach the alleyway, thankfully.</p><p>Shouta tenses, quirk already activating. He prepares to launch himself in front of Kyouya, but Nedzu’s paw holds him back. <em>Wait</em>, it says, <em>Wait and see what happens</em>.</p><p>He keeps his gaze trained on the dark-haired boy, but the flames do not dissipate.</p><p>The flames envelop the bagel - <em>A foolish move on the child’s part</em>, Shouta thought. <em>For someone in Kyouya’s situation, food was to be conserved</em> - and suddenly there is another bagel. Shouta’s eyes widen as Nedzu scribbles in his notebook.</p><p>The raven-haired boy tears into the first bagel ferociously, setting aside a good quarter for his two animal companions. The hedgehog and bird peck at their share much less enthusiastically. Kyouya stores the copied bagel into his blanket and runs off into the night.</p><p>“Propagation… Very interesting.” Nedzu’s cackles ring into the night air and it takes all of Shouta’s willpower not to throw him off the roof.</p><p>—</p><p>Shouta should’ve thrown Nedzu off the roof. It would’ve saved him so much trouble.</p><p>From that moment, they pranced around Musutafu searching for all the variants’ energy.</p><p>—</p><p>A silver-haired troublemaker from the orphanage with a penchant for explosives - where <em>did</em> he hide all of those dynamites? - possessed the red form, which also took shape as flames. He used it to turn a soda can into dust.</p><p>“Disintegration,” Nedzu says thoughtfully.</p><p>A loudmouthed boxer-hopeful and his younger sister both were endowed with yellow flames, though Shouta suspected the girl wasn’t aware of hers. The boy quickly got into a fight with some upperclassmen and enveloped his flames in his body, healing any superficial scrapes almost instantly. Shouta was just about to write down healing and call it a day before the boy punched someone through a wall.</p><p>“Activation,” jotts Nedzu.</p><p>A whiny child getting picked on by his peers retained the green type, deviating to lightning instead of flames. One girl threw the boy’s toy on the ground, but just before it hit the ground, the curly-haired boy enveloped it in the lightning, letting the toy harmlessly bounce off the pavement.</p><p>“Hardening,” observes Nedzu.</p><p>A baseball fanatic, accompanied by his friends, had the blue variation and used it to calm down a panicking child. However, to Shouta’s trained eye, the child was getting noticeably more tired and slow after the preteen used it on her.</p><p>“Slowness? No, Tranquility,” Nedzu concludes.</p><p>And finally, a girl in the hospital, who was recently in a car accident. Although most of her organs were destroyed in the wreck, the doctors said that her quirk maintained her organs so she could function without the real thing. Further inspection revealed that the girl owned the indigo version of the flames, which could make illusions as well as real objects.</p><p>“Construction,” Nedzu hums.</p><p>—</p><p>Despite finding red, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet, the two could not find orange anywhere in the city, which according to Nedzu, was their prime objective.</p><p>Shouta doesn’t really care, he just wants to take a nap. Preferably for the next week.</p><p>—</p><p>Izuku is in the midst of lessons when the base starts moving.</p><p>His tutor commands him to stay put before running out and locking the door, which was quite stupid. Why tell him to stay in the first place if she makes sure he can’t go anywhere? Whatever, it’s not like he could go anywhere, even if he wants to. Last time he tried to escape… well, the less said about that, the better.</p><p>And then - oh.</p><p>Izuku isn’t the best at sensing flames, but he memorized the warmth of Tsuna-san’s flames, just in case he came back. Those were Tsuna-san’s flames.</p><p>—</p><p>Once again, Izuku’s world is flipped on an axis.</p><p>For a change, Izuku’s world takes a turn for the better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow. That was really heavy to write. Hope you guys enjoyed, but stick around for some in-depth explanation of the story. </p><p>Since Izuku landed 10 years in the future, his Byakuran's pretty messed up. Basically, Byakuran kinda did the same thing as he did to Yuni, but less because Izuku is still an alternate version of himself. And no, Izuku does not know about Ghost.</p><p>About the Tenth Gen. Vongola Guardians in BNHA, those are their alternate selves. They're all quirkless, but pass off their flames as quirks. Kyouya is homeless because I can't see his family actually dealing with him in both worlds. I think that he lives by himself in KHR and his family is a lot more distant. In BNHA, discrimination is much more rampant, so being quirkless on top of acting like Kyouya does definitely gets him kicked out. I love Kyouya, but I needed a good place to start.</p><p>Gokudera ran away to Japan after he learned his mother died in order to feel closer to her, his storm flames manifested young so he's not officially quirkless. He got picked up by some crappy orphanage when on the streets and has lived there ever since. </p><p>Ryohei has his Sun Flames, he was a "late bloomer" with his quirk, but Kyouko is quirkless. Their family is more or less the same as KHR canon, except he only knows Takeshi through school. </p><p>Lambo... I don't really know why he's there, I just kinda put him in. </p><p>Takeshi is obviously a baseball player, but I think that he's both under a lot less and lot more pressure than KHR-verse Takeshi. Baseball is his first choice in career, but since his "quirk" would be great for heroics too, he's pushed to do that too. Since I aged them down a bit he's not as self-destructive as canon. </p><p>Chrome is in the hospital. She manifested her flames at a younger age too, because her parents are shit no matter where they are. Like canon, Mukuro appeared in her dreams and replaced them, but since she has an illusionary "quirk", she told the doctors that she substituted her organs for illusions. </p><p>Now for Mukuro, he's in Tartarus. Since flames aren't quirks, he could easily escape, but he likes taunting the other prisoners, so he stays. For now.</p><p>Tsuna isn't in Japan, I don't want Nedzu figuring out Sky Flames until Izuku is back in his universe.</p><p>Anyways, thanks a lot for reading, it means a lot to me. Don't forget to comment and leave Kudos!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>